


Love In A Bar

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nothing but love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Based off of Ryan Hurds song, Love In A Bar.Just a short happy one shot.





	Love In A Bar

They were all at their favorite bar in the Hamptons where they decided to spend the long weekend to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. They were running a special two for one which they were taking full advantage of. Alec and Magnus were sitting next to each other in the back corner of the patio away from everyone, just talking and drinking their favorite, Corona. Normally Alec hated bars he would much rather curl up with a book listening to the ocean crash upon the beach but he was happy to finally have Magnus to himself so he kept drinking because he wasn’t ready to say goodbye just quite yet.

Alec didn’t like to get drunk, he wasn’t quite there but he was well on his way, happy to have a little liquid courage. The whole time they never lost eye contact with each other, like they were the only two in the bar. And Alec could have sworn he saw something in Magnus’ eye that he had never seen before. Alec felt like his heart was on fire, like the cigarettes that Magnus always smoked when he drank. There was a silence between the two until Magnus had said what Alec was thinking the whole time.

Magus looked at him, “Alexander, my sweet Alexander, god I love you.” Magnus said it and when Alec looked in his eyes, there was no lie or regret there, he didn’t say sorry and he didn’t look away and Alec could see it, he could feel it, it was love. Right then and there it was confirmed what Alec had known the whole time, there was no more second guessing, Magnus had his whole heart.

Alec looked at him and rubbed his cheek and he felt Magus lean into it and finally said what he always wanted to say, “I love you too.” They leaned in slowly until Alec was met with Magnus’ lips and it was everything he dreamed it would be and more. When they finally broke apart, they smiled at each other but their moment was interrupted when they heard their friends cheering. When they looked up they were all smiling at the two of them and when Alec turned back to look at those beautiful eyes he loved so much, he never wanted to look away again. Alec had finally found the love he had always wanted, he laughed at the irony of finding love in a bar.

 


End file.
